


The Human Noblesse

by BFHwantsblood



Series: Fallen Angel [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood
Summary: Frankenstein's Master is back with him so he thought he could finally relax. The union was made up of only humans so they wouldn't cause trouble but what if there was a bigger threat to his Master.What if the biggest threat to his Master became Frankenstein himself?





	1. Crimson

The first thing my eyes saw when they opened was crimson. Those beautiful crimson eyes that belonged to my Master’s eyes.

“Master”  
“Frankenstein”  
“How long was I asleep?”  
“This is the second full moon”

I nodded. Master had kept me under for longer than one moon. Had I been in that bad a state or was there another reason. Master stepped back and let me climb out.

“Frankenstein, when you leave here I want you to return to the human world and don’t come back to Lukedonia until I awaken”  
“Yes, Master”  
“It will be a long time before I awaken”  
“Yes, Master. I will see you when you awaken”

Master took his spot back in the coffin and I sat down next to it. We spent the rest of the night like that. Not saying anything but just enjoying each others presence. I felt a lot better than when I went first to sleep. Looking myself over I took note of the decrease in mussel tone in but nothing that wouldn’t recover in a few weeks.  

“It’s time”  
I turned and knelt beside master.  
“I will see you when you awaken”  
“Be safe”

I stood and left without another word. I would have left the mansion but there was a guest.

 

“Muzaka”  
“I see you are awake sleeping beauty”  
“Why are you here?”  
“I had a feeling that you would awaken and I though to greet you”  
“What do you really want?”  
“I have been waiting to offer you the werewolves help in building and to return you prisoner to you”  
“And why should I accept your help”  
“The werewolves owe you a det. Not just for getting rid of Maduke but also for saving so many of us”

“I think I will take you up on that”


	2. Cold tea

I was glad to have Master back. I looking forward to helping him learn and watching him interact with the children at the school I ran. What better place for someone to learn the world than a school? where the students are still learning about how the world works. 

I hoped that for master being at the school would be a wish come true. Here nobody would look at him in fear or leave him alone for years on end. The only really hard thing Master had to do was to pick out his clothes for the day, so we can both get to school on time. 

Knocking on the dressing room door I entered. I'd left Master in here very early this morning but he still sat in the chair gazing at the uniforms. 

"Master, which uniform will you wear today?"  
He sat in silence confirming that he still had not picked. All the uniforms are the same, but my Master is always so sincere.

 

As we got close to the school a flash of red hair almost knocking into Master. The kid glanced back and I sighed. Shinwoo was late again. The child was late at least once a week and always when Mr Park was on. We rounded the corner to see Mr Park. Who was doing a fine impression of a drill sergeant with Shinwoo, kneeling listening to his lecture. He looked like he'd already run as he was more ruffled than normal.

"You are always late when I am at the front gate"  
Master looks intrigued at what was happening but I needed a word with Mr Park.

"Mr Park"  
I called out making both there eyes turn to me. Shinwoo stood up and dashed over to Master.  
"I'm sorry for almost balling you over before"  
Master nodded.  
"Shinwoo off to class with you" Mr Park growled.  
The child hurried off not looking back.

"This is the transfer student I was telling you about yesterday"  
"Yes, I remember"  
Mr Park turned to Master.  
"Time for class, follow me"

I stood there watching as Master left with him. I hoped Master would be ok in his class. It took me a few moments to collect myself and start heading to my office. It was going to be a long day with too much paper work to catch up on after my few days off.

Walking into my office I saw I was right. There were two very large stacks of paperwork waiting to be done.

I wasn't able to get myself to focus for the first part of the day so when Master entered for his morning brake I was glad for the distraction.

Master took a seat on the couch while I made him some tea.  
"How was the class?"  
"It was a new experience"  
"I'm glad it wasn't too bad"

I must have been funny to anyone else who overheard our conversation as most of what was said was in Korean, but a few words here and there where in Lukedonia language when Master didn't know the Korean word. I made sure to speak Korean even though it was tempting not to. It wouldn’t be too long till there would be none of the Noble language used, as ever since Master was back he had been using a lot less of the old language each day.

We spent the rest of the brake in silence. It was a good thing master seemed to be enjoying himself. When the bell went he stood and headed for the door. I opened it and bowed.  
"Enjoy the rest of your day Master"  
He nodded and left.

 

Maybe now that I knew master was doing fine I could concentrate on my paperwork. Taking my seat I started on the first one. It was all Muzaka's fault I had so much but then if it wasn't for him Master wouldn't have gotten here so quickly. Maybe the wolf was good for something.

I looked up as I finished the last piece of paperwork. Glancing at the clock sent a shock running through me. When had it gotten so late, class had finished hours ago. I stood heading for the door. Where was Master? Making my way from the school while trying to keep at a human pace normally came second nature to me but night it was an effort. Why did normal humans move so slowly? The sound of my phone made me pause.

"Hello"  
"Chairman I have Rai here and I don’t know where to take him"  
"Shinwoo"  
"Yes"  
My shoulders sagged with relief as I rattled off my address.  
"Sure we will be there soon"

Placing my phone back in my pocket I sped up may pace. Why was Master with him? He was one of the children least like a noble. I should be glad he had made friends like that. We were living in the human world so we could stay away from the nobles and Master’s job.

The house was only a short distance from the school so it didn't take me long to get there. I had enough time to change out into less formal clothes before the door bell went off.  

I heard more people than just Shinwoo so I grabbed some of my extra house shoes and placed them by the door. I would have to go shopping to buy more as these ones would have to be thrown out. I would never get the children's sweaty feet smell out of them.

Smile, I had to keep telling myself as I opened up the door.  
"Come in. Please change into the slippers and make yourselves comfortable"

It wasn't only Shinwoo but also Ikhan and Yuna as well. I left them to it and headed to the kitchen to make drinks. I only had tea as I wasn't expecting Master to bring home children with him. I would have to research what children this age normally drink if they were going to come over more often.

The children were sitting down gazing around the house when I came in with the tray of tea.  
"I didn't expected to have visitors so all I have is some tea"  
I had to make a good impression if these were to be master’s friends, so stepping back I put on my best smile.  
"Make yourselves at home"  
They all relaxed more which was good because they had all seemed worked up when they got here.  
"Thank you"

They all sat there sipping their tea in silence and I thought I must have judged these children wrong till Shinwoo opened his mouth while pointing a finger at Master.  
"Sir, do you live with this dude"

This dude, how dare he call Master that.  
"Yes that's right. I personally know him so he will be staying with me"He nodded as he took that in.

"Well I am surprised that all of you guys were together until this late"  
Ikhan reached a hand to the back of his neck as he answered with a nervous laugh.  
"We hung out at the internet café with Rai after school"  
"Rai"

They really couldn't be calling Master that could they.  
"Oh… the girls at school call him Rai. So we decided to call him that as well"   
"Of course, Rai agreed to that"  
Master is letting them.

I turned to look at Master and i saw his cheeks colour slightly.  
"I see"  
Ikhan suddenly went all serious.  
"But Yuna wasn't with us. We met her when she was in trouble"  
"Trouble"

What kind of trouble could be happening this close to home without me knowing about it?  
"Yes. A guy was trying to snatch Yuna so the three of us ran over there. Shinwoo attacked the guy and took Yuna away from him. That dude won’t be able to walk for a while. Shinwoo wouldn't have gone easy on a guy like that"

That sounded like something Shinwoo would do. I had received a lot of messages from other schools about him.

"Shinwoo worked with a lot of athletes before. A lot of schools wanted to scout him because he is talented in every sport"  
"Yes, but that guy stood right up as if he never got hit"  
"Maybe Shinwoo didn't hit him hard enough"  
"No I kicked him really hard. I felt that impact on my foot, too. But he stood up like nothing happened"

 

I had heard that Shinwoo was excellent for a normal human in combat. I had gone to a number of his tournaments before recruiting him for my school.  
  
"He stood up like nothing happened? I hadn't seen anyone who was able to compete with Shinwoo when it came to Taekwondo or hapkido…"  
"That man's eyes and teeth looked like an animals. His face was pale as if he was sick. He was really skinny and creepy"  
"Ikhan's right. That guys eyes were beaming like lasers"  
"Shinwoo, stop that nonsense. Luckily Yuna wasn't hurt and we ran away after Shinwoo took him down" 

I turned the children out as I though about what they had just said. The union couldn't have really moved back into my territory. But from the way the children described the attacker it couldn't have been just human.

"Sir"  
"Yes, Shinwoo"  
"Give him some lunch money"  
"Lunch… what, lunch…"

Nobles didn't eat that often so I had forgotten that school had lunch brakes for eating.  
"I know he is new and school ends early, but I had to buy him lunch"  
What did they buy master. That food is only fit for human children not Master delicate pallet. What have I done? 

I glanced at Master who seemed to be none the wiser to our conversation.

  
It was later that night after I had my secretary stop by and drive the children home. It was lucky she only lived down the street and didn't have kids of her own. 

"Master was the person who attacked Yuna a mutant"  
"I don't know"  
"There is nothing you don’t know about Mutants"  
"I could feel strong wrath and hunger, that can’t be compared to the ones I knew before"  
"Master would it be ok if I left to go find it. I can’t let it roam around these streets it might hurt others"

Master nodded and continued to look through his book I had written him about how the world was run now. It wouldn't take me long to just look around and by any luck I might run into the Mutant.

  
I hoped Master would be ok by himself for the short while. I took to the roof tops not wanting to waste any more time than I had to. Anyone would have thought it hard to find the cause of the problems but as it turned out it was rather simple. Not many people would be on rooftops at this time of night. Let alone two people who didn't feel quite human.

Landing behind them made them both turn to me. They didn’t have the look of the one the children described and I didn't get that mutant vibe either.

"Hello there I'm looking for a guy who attacked some children have you happened to see him"  
They were shocked at first but it quickly wore off as they jumped back getting ready to fight.

"What do you want" the shorter one growled out.  
"Just for you to answer some questions"  
They glance at each other as if having a silent conversation. The bigger of the two nodded before the short one spoke.  
"If you’re talking about the guy who attacked four kids, we saw him get killed"  
"Did you have a hand in killing the mutant?"  
"We answered your question"

It was at that moment which the bigger one started to shake while scrunching his eyes up in what I guessed was pain. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle and taking a few pills.

The scientist in me wanted to start asking questions but I held back. I didn't know a thing about theses guys. Once the shaking stopped, they both turned there eyes on me.

"My guess is that you're from the union"  
Their eyes widened for a moment.  
"What's it to you"  
"The union and I go way back. They take my stuff and I go kill them or take my things back. It’s a very take and take relationship"  
"So your not a part of the union"  
"Don’t insult me like that. I'm leagues better than them, so why would I be one of them"

There shoulders sagged in relief. Were these guys trying to get out of the union? Maybe I could use them.  
"Now are you two in the union by your own will or not"  
"What's it to you"  
"I had a hand in releasing experiments which are taken forcefully and freeing them from the unions hold"  
  
They glance at each other but I could see their unease.  
"You don’t have to give me your answer now, but if you feel like it give me a call"

I threw them a card with my number. It would be better if they make the decision to come to me instead of being forced to. Though I would have to keep an eye on them the bigger one didn't look so good and I knew that the union never took good care of their experiments.

As I left I heard the sirens of what sounded like police cars. But I chose not to go investigate. I had left Master alone for long enough.

‘Master’  
‘Frankenstein, the tea is cold’  
‘I’ll be home soon’

I would never let Master be alone for so long ever again. I would keep him safe so no one could take him away from me again.


	3. M-24

The next morning the doorbell rang making me leave the kitchen where I had been making Master’s tea. My stomach dropped when I saw the three kids from yesterday on the screen, which was connection to the front door camera.

I sighed and nudged the bond between Master and me.  
'The children are here'  
The only answer I got was his dressing room door opening and Master walking out. He was dressed in his uniform much to my surprise. Did he really pick one out of did he just conger it.

Opening the door as Master walked towards it, I ignored the children loud talk of how long we took and focused on Master.  
"Have a good day at school"  
He nodded and left.

It looked like Master was settling into school just fine.

Now that Master had gone off to school, what was I going to do? Heading back into the kitchen I finished making the tea before sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. Within a few seconds I’d wished I hadn’t. The news report that was on said that the sirens I had heard last night had been to do with a hospital massacre. The person who did it blew themselves up at the end.

Now I see why they said the mutant was dead.  
  


The next few days were spent in relative peace, except for when the children came by to see Master after school. The noise they made always set my teeth on edge, let alone all the crumbs they left everywhere. Why did children have to be so messy?

Now was not the time to think about that. I was heading to a meeting on my day off to do with the running of the school. I refused to use my time assigned for school work to run theses Meetings. If these meetings happened on a school day it would throw out my every day schedule, not to mention it would make me unavailable to the people under my care.

Walking into the room to see everyone sitting down, good everyone was on time. Now time to get on with this meeting and make sure everything was running smoothly.

Everything was going fine till my phone started to go off. Glancing at it I saw it was Shinwoo number. Did something happen again.  
"Chairman were coming over to play with Rai"      
He hung up not letting me get a word in. Why did he just say what he wanted then hung up?

I would just have to finish this meeting quickly so I could get home and look after the children. I set it from my mind. I wouldn't help me to worry about it now.

"Sorry about that please continue"  
"About the hospital massacre, I think it best that the children take some time off”  
Why does the union always give me messes to clean up, I'd still need to find time later to go fix that up. I put on my best reassuring expression before replying.  
"I heard about that. It has been a few days now and the children seam to be coping fine, unless one of you have spotted someone who isn’t and haven’t brought it to my attention. I think it is best to keep them on a normal routine”

It wasn't even twenty minutes later that I got the second phone call.  
  
"Mr. Lee, long time no see. This is detective Kim from the police department. A neighbour reported that a suspicious looking crowd was wondering around your house a while ago. We dispatched immediately and arrested all of the crew. But there insisting that they know you and that they aren't thieves. Don't be surprised they turned out to be your students. Since you are often out of the house today, so to break into their school chairman's house, we think that this was a thoroughly planned out criminal offence. Oh dear and the resident who reported is asking if there are any rewards from you when they knew that the house owner was the principal of the famous Yae-ran high school"

I must not kill the children from my school. They are nice children from my school.  
  
"If there are three of them then I know them. They must have been coming over to play with the child from my house who had just moved here from overseas just recently and no there is no reward"  
"Oh our apologies for disturbing you then"  
"No trouble at all"

I hung up then before I decided to break my phone.

"Sorry about that"  
I said to the others in the room while trying to smile. Think of a clean lab and strands of perfect DNA.    
  
The rest of the meeting dragged by and it left me mental exhorted. On top of that I had to stop by the hospital and police station to make sure nothing was to off about the massacre.

"I'm back"  
Why was it so dark?  
"Why were all the lights out?"

I started walking through the house looking for master maybe he was out with the kids. He was in the kitchen, which he hadn't been in since he got into this house.

"Master, you were here. I thought you went out with the children"  
Master aura didn't look good, it felt down.  
"I'm very sorry. I came late because I had a lot of matters to take care of"

What could be wrong?  
"Master"  
What could have happened to master to make him like this?  
"I died today"  
Masters voice shocked me.

"What"  
"The children and I played that game and I died"  
Master was never going to get better at that game because even in them he wouldn't take a life.  
"Would you like some tea?"  
Master nodded and moved to sit on the couch. I would have to try writing another manual on gaming for him.

Just after I had given Master his after dinner tea I found myself in the lab. I didn’t get to use it very often so I had a lot of maintenance to get through if I wanted it to be ready at a moments notice and with the union trying to move into my city I just might need it to be.  
The only use this lab had seen for a long time was to keep an eye on myself and to say one step ahead of the union's own labs. No way was I falling behind them.

My phone buzzing almost made me drop the vile in my hand. Who could be calling at this hour?  
"Hey, just wanted to let you know the children are in danger"  
It was the shorter one of the two experiments.  
"How so"  
"Can't talk, just keep them out of sight"  
The call cut off.

Well that was something unexpected. Putting everything away I headed up stairs to find Master already waiting.

"You can wait here if you want, I won’t be too long"  
Masters only reply was to walk to the door.  
"Master you push this button to open the door"

I showed him by pushing the button and watching the door open. Jumping onto the closed roof I led the way. It didn't take long to figure out where we had to go. Buildings don’t have pieces fall off for no apparent reason. The shorter one was on top of the building battling a blue haired girl. We watched from the shadow on a nearby rooftop.

"Is it over already, it was only interesting because of the unexpectedness. As I thought, you're nothing more than an experiment that needs to be disposed of"  
If that’s how the other experiments thought, then it’s no wonder that they are all treated badly.  
"Were not some kind of experiment that you can just throw out after doing as you want"  
  
The short one might be able to be saved after all if he still has that much will.

The girl shot him a glare.  
"No, you guys are only expendable things of the union. A failure that can be used and disposed of"

Now she had pushed my buttons. I jumped out landing only a few feet away  
"That kind of talk, I don’t like at all," I told her as they turned to me.

No person no matter who they are should feel like they have no worth.

"Who are you?"  
"Me. I go by many names, but which one to give you"  
She shot me a glare, was that all this lady could do.  
"I'm Frankenstein"  
"I'll deal with you later after I've dealt with M-21"

Now I at least have the name of the short one and by the looks of it the union still did know my name.  
"Can you go help M-24 down below?"  
M-21 already looked worn out and showed that he was way out matched. Master stepped forward to the edge below looking down on the fight down there before turning to M-21.

"I'll take things here. You go help your friend"  
He looked about to argue but decided against it.

They jumped and I moved between the girl and them.  
"It seems that I will be your opponent"

She kicked out but it was that predictable that I had no problems leaning out the way.  
"That was a little lacking considering what you were saying before"  
With the look I got I must have hit a nerve. I put on my best butter wouldn't melt in my mouth smile.

Biding my time by ducking and dodging her strikes, but then she made the mistake of proposing to think. Such little combat practice with someone stronger. I struck out with dark energy in a criss cross net up her arm. That should have that arm moving slower.   

But right before my eyes it bubbles and her arms changed shape so long blade ran out from her forearm. Claws came forth and the power running through her body grow enough that her veins stuck out.

Oh how I would love to study that change, fix the energy fluctuation problems I was feeling. She leapt at a completely new level of speed for her. It wasn't fast enough to land a hit, but it would be hard to take her down without killing her and I didn't kill unless my Master said to.

I ducked and dodged coursing little bits of damage here and there. It was as I jumped back once more that Master’s voice filled my head.  
  
'Frankenstein I give you permission to break the seal that holds back your power. I order you as your Master, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel to eliminate the enemy before you'  
"Yes Master"

The dark energy rose swirling forth in a way it hadn't in years. This wasn’t just enough to form wings. This was enough to kill the enemy before me and more.  
  
My wings formed as my opponent stood frozen in front of me. Her eyes fell down to where I could still feel some of the dark energy running up her arms.    
"What's wrong? Hasn't your injured arm healed yet, even with your remarkable regeneration rate?"

It almost made me want to laugh. All this time and they still can't do anything right.  
"At first I thought maybe, but looking at your reaction I get it now. Do you want me to tell you the reason?"

The waiting look she gave me, made me smile.  
"It's because everything about you guys started from me"  
"What… What does that mean"  
Masters power spiked followed by another's power and what could only be a werewolf howl, this made my mind get back on track.  
"Oops… I got too emotional because I got permission from Master to release my power for combat after such a long time. I spoke too carelessly…"

I lifted my hand spreading the dark energy.  
"I'll stop here as it’s to bothersome"  
It came down as spikes of energy shredding her organs ending her life. One down, one to go. Throwing out my wings was a habit as I jumped down to join the others.

Once down there I saw something that appeared to be a shredded human on one side and on the other a half naked M-21 kneeling next to M-24. Moving quickly I made my way there. M-24 looked in a bad state but while he was still breathing I could do something.

"M-21 if you will let me I may be able to help your friend at my place"  
He nodded but instead of letting me scoop up his friend, he did so. He was a lot stronger than his size led me to believe.  
"Do anything you have to, just save him"

I led the way back, going as fast as M-21 could. It was good that I hadn't had time to turn everything off in the lab before I left.  
My first stop was to turn on the tank in my main lab that was set off to the side. I heard it start filling up as I move around the lab.  
"Lay him on the table"

He did as I asked but didn't leave his friends side.  
"I need to know whatever you can tell me about him"

I watched as he locked away his emotion and only focused on following what I asked.  
"His body was decomposing during part of that fight but I was able to give him a pill that stopped that"  
"Do you have any left?"

He threw me a bottle, taking one out I put it into a machine to analyse it.  
"Anything else"  
Moving back to him, I took some samples as I begin to clean any wounds I could find, the main one being one that scrapped his heart. How he was alive right now was beyond me.  
"He has the ability to mind control and make what you called mutants"

So he must be part noble. Getting a face mask I secured it to his face.  
"We need to get him in a tank then we can talk about the rest once I'm done"  
He didn't look like he liked the idea but move anyway.  


	4. Transfer Students

I spent the rest next day working around the clock to get him stable. This reinforced the fact that union scientists are retards. How can they be so stupid to leave a persons DNA so unstable.

 

He was now stable enough that I could leave him for a few hours. I turned to M-21 who sat near the tank.  
"Will you come upstairs for a bit?"  
He looked between me and the tank before nodding and following as we made our way out of the lab.

Master was standing in the lounge room waiting for us.  
'Master, what do you think of these two?'  
If Master didn't like them then I would have to set them up elsewhere.  
'Their souls are reaching out to me saying that they feel lost and like they don’t belong anywhere. Their souls are ones more of protection than violence'

MY eyes locked on M-21.  
"Do you have anywhere you need to go?"  
  
He looked at me for a few moments before replying.  
"Is it that I know too much about you, so you can’t let me go right?"  
"No you’re free to go if you want"  
He looked taken aback.  
"You are also free to move into this house if you wish it"  
"You expect me to believe that"  
"Yes"  
"You can’t trust me"

That almost made me laugh.  
"On what basis do you think I trust you? My trust isn't important. The only thing that matters is the will of my Master"  
He glanced around as if trying to take it all in. We must be very different from anyone he has ever met.

"If you do wish to stay, could I ask you to do something for me?"  
He seemed intrigued so that was a good sign.  
"I am in charge of a school at the moment. And we are in need of security. The job is to protect the students as well as responding to any accidents occurring around the campus. You don’t have to worry about it being some secret organization they're just regular civilians"

"And you want me to work there"  
"At times like now, I would be very grateful if you take up the job"  
"Sounds like you're not giving me a choice"

Did he think I was going to let him stay at my Masters house for nothing. I met the glare he sent me with my own.  
"You should at least work for your food"  
  
"I would like tea"  
At Master’s words my eye went straight to him.  
"Of course"

A few hours later I found myself back in the lab looking over the results. M-21 sat leaning against the wall.  
"M-21, your friend is stable enough that he is not in any danger but it will take a long time for me to be able to fix him up to a point where he will regain consciousness"  
"How long"  
"We’re looking at months in the minimal, I need time for him to heal and to stop any more degeneration of the cells. Then I have the slow process of fixing what the union stuffed up on. I refuse to have my patients suffering, so he will be kept asleep till I am sure he will be in no pain"

 M-21 was first shocked then relieved.  
"If there is anything I can do to help"  
"You two are two completely different subjects. But if you wish to I can look you over as I may be able to help your own recovery"  
"No, I'll be fine"  
"If you change your mind just ask. You can use any room on the second floor of the house apart from the very end one"

There was nothing else I could do so I left the lab. Master was in the lounge room when I got there, going over his school work.  
"Master would you like some more tea"  
"Frankenstein the children helped me buy lunch today"  
"What did you have"  
"We had ramen"

Of all the things they could have gone out to have.

"Frankenstein, I very much like ramen"  
"Master would you like me to make you some"

He looked at me in surprise and excitement.  
"I'll get right on it"  
After this I would need to start experimenting to come up with the perfect ramen for master.

  
After I came back from the shop I headed down to the lab. I wasn't surprised to find M-21 still down here. I ignored him and went about setting up so I could make my new machine. It would need to be able to keep water at the exact temperature I set it at and allow me to change the ingredients in it.

I was in for a long night of tweaking but if I'm going to be down here I may as well have the biscuit machine going. It might tempt M-21 to eat something. Who knows what the union were feeding him. Walking up to it I checked to make sure it still had enough ingredients before pushing the buttons I need to.

M-21 walked up to me just as the biscuits were done. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he looked bewildered as the lid rose.

"Take one if you want, just don’t drop any crumbs"  
"Actually I came to talk to you about what you said earlier"  
"Yes"  
"Will it still be okay if you check me over?"  
"Sure"

I stood and walked over to the scanner turning it on before gesturing at it.

"Sit down here for a moment. I'll need to take some blood and you will need to be scanned. Are you okay with needles or would you rather get the blood yourself"  
He looked at me bewildered.  
  
"It’s up to you"  
"Can I do it?"  
"Sure just nick you arm and let it run into this"

Passing him the vile and a knife I turned back to the scanner. It didn't take long for him to be done.

I took it all back off him and tried to not watch to closely at how quick he healed.  
"Okay now lie down. The scans will take about an hour. If at any time you need me to stop it just say so"

He seemed a bit shocked but complied. I left him to work through it I had so much to do and so little time.

By the time M-21 scans were done I was just finishing the last part on my task. I'd have to test it once I was done.

"You can sit up now"  
Glancing through the scans made me frown. His body wasn't anywhere near as bad as M-24 but he would still need a lot of time before his body would be stable enough for me to be happy. I would have to explore more about its structure later.

"You are in better shape than what I thought you would be. Still I would like you to have regular scans so I can measure the exact changes. Other then that there are no obvious concerns"  
"That’s it"  
"Yes, until I have looked through this thoroughly so I consider the best course of action."

He nodded and made his way back to his friend.  
"M-21, feel free to come to me with anymore questions you have and if you feel up to it later can you help me with an experiment"

He froze.  
"What kind"  
"I'll be experimenting to help make the perfect bowl of ramen for my Master. It would help to have someone else try the ramen"

His shoulders dropped in relief. Did he really think I would be experimenting on him?                   

"If all you need me to do is taste test, I can do that"  
"I'll call you when I need you"

The next morning before the sun rose, I got dressed for my day at the school before heading of to find Master. He sat still flipping through his school work.  
"Master it is time to get ready for school"  
He rose with a node and moved to his dressing room. I opened to the door for him and left him to it. Stopping by the sewing room and grabbed my latest project before heading to the lab.

"M-21" I called out, wanting to let him know I was coming in. Instead of just barge into a room that had him in it, even if it was my own lab.

He walked to me looking intrigued at what I held.  
"This is your work uniform. Do you need me to show you how to tie the tie"  
"Sure"  
"There are many ways to tie them but I will just show you the basic one"

Passing him his uniform I draped the tie around my own neck and with slow movements I went through the steps.

"Do you need me to show you again?"  
"No, I've got it"  
It must have been the lifestyle he had grown up in.  
"If you need help later just let me know"  
Loosening the tie and past it over.  
"We will leave for the school in two hours so I have time to show you around"  
"I'll meet you upstairs"

  
After dropping M-21 off with the other guards, I spent a long morning reading through papers. This was one of the only problems with having such a high end school. Why did people have to keep sending me requests to get in throughout the whole year?

A knock at the door had me glancing up.

"Come in"  
I wasn't surprised at all to see Shinwoo enter.

"Shinwoo, shouldn't you be in class? Did something happen?"  
"I was told to bring these transfer students to you"  
"Transfer?"

This is the first time hearing about transfer students coming today.  
"Thank you. You can return to class now"  
"Yes then"

He left and two people entered. I froze as I looked closer. What were nobles doing here?

There was a girl who looked to only be just past her 200th birthday and a boy that looked just short of 200. Both kids by my account. The nobles hadn't called on me ever since I left for the human world.

"Are you in charge of this school"  
The boy spoke, trying to make it look like he was in charge.   
Looks like they don’t know who I am… I thought I made my stand last time I saw them.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you"  
"Not bad. I can sense a good amount of elegance. The school isn't bad either. No wonder it's known as the best around here"  
"I'm glad you found it to your liking"

Looks like I'm going to have to play human. I put on my best smile, which the boy replied with his own.    
"I like you more and more"  
His power filled the room as his eyes stared into mine.  
"We are here as transfer students. Prepare everything to make it happen"

Mind control, should I roll with it. They didn't use a lot of power since they think I'm human. But if they see it didn't work then they'll get suspicious, which means they had left me with no choice.

"Of course, I'll prepare all the necessary paperwork. You will be able to start in two days time"  
"Good. I'm Regis K. Landegre and this is Seira J Roiard"  
"I'll see you tomorrow then"

They nodded and left. I waited till they left the grounds heading out.  
Master would need more protection if there was going to Nobles around. His power was too strong even when it sat almost dormant in him, I could still feel it fill the room.

After letting my secretary know that I would be away for the rest of the day before heading off to find M-21. It wasn't hard to find him as he was patrolling the grounds.

"M-21 it looks like I'll be away for today. Could you see to it that Master gets home?"  
"Will do"  
"I'll leave a note on how to make Master’s tea"

With that I turned and left it was going to be a long night.

'Master I'll be away for tonight. I'll see you when I get home' I pushed the thought to Master.  
'I'll see you then'


	5. Not my style

 

Once I hit the ocean it only took me about an hour to reach my training island. There were large patches of bare dirt where I could still feel the Dark Spear’s power. It was too strong to go without using the power for long periods of time. So once a year since I had left my Master, I had come here to train.   
_I should really confess that to Master._

My lab was at the other end of the island, well away from this spot. I didn't want it to get damaged with my training. Today I wasn't aiming on training to destroy the thing. I was aiming to create something. It was a replica of the earring once given to my Master by the Previous Lord. It would help to hide his power and stop him from using it unintentionally.

I made a quick stop to the lab only to change into loose pants. Having a top on would only mean more clothes wasted. Heading back to that spot, I pulled the Dark Spear’s power out.  
  
It was a pity that I no longer experimented on others, as a blood sacrifice would come in handy right now. It would have helped keep the Dark Spear more under control while I used my own power. It was rare that I used my own power for anything other than suppressing the Dark Spear.

I let lose my wings to try to balance the amount of energy I had before I pulled my own forth my own power, separating it from the Dark Spear before gathering it.  
  
It was late into the night when I finally succeeded. My pants were tattered, but what little energy I had left had to be used for the travel home. Hopefully Master wouldn’t mind too much, but I was a little too excited to care. I, a human, had managed to create something the Previous Lord had made. How much would the new Lord lose her mind about that?   


I had taken my time getting back so it was almost daybreak by the time I arrived. I had showered and changed in the lab on the island, so I was all ready to see Master when I arrived at the house. Master was on the couch when I entered and I presumed M-21 was down in the lab.

Moving to the kitchen, I made Master his tea before going to see him.

He frowned at me. _Did he already know I had used my power?_

“You’re back from training.”

“Yes.”

“Your condition is worse.”

“Don’t worry, Master. I will be better with a little rest.”

I dropped down to kneel.

“Master, this is for you.”

I pulled out a small box and held it out to him. He opened the lid and lifted out the earring I had made.

“You were away because of this?”

“Yes.”

“I feel your Dark Spear inside this.”

“I had no choice but to use it. If I didn’t then I couldn’t make it stronger than the one the former Lord made for you.”

“This is why you are in such bad condition.”

Why did Master have to keep bringing that up? Unlike Master, I would recover my strength with a short rest.

I looked up when I heard him click it into place. I felt Master’s energy fade as it was locked away. He flinched, but didn’t say anything.

“Master, are you ok?”

_Did the dark energy not sit right with Master?_

“It’s not my style.”

“Pardon?”

“The colour isn’t my style.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

  
  
I was just finishing up work the next day when I got a report from the head of security. It seemed that M-21 was doing great at his new job, but I wanted to make sure he knew that he was doing well. After his Union experience a little positive reinforcement would be good for him.

M-21 knocked on the door. I knew it was him as I could feel the slight bit of werewolf energy coming off of him.

“Come in.”

I flipped through his report one more time as he stood there.

“How’s work?”

“Not too bad.”

“I heard about the incident during lunch.” I took off my glasses and smirked at him. “Keep up the good work. Just make sure you don’t kill them.” He looked shocked for a moment. “I’m sure you know what you’re doing.”

He closed his eyes as he smiled. “Fine.”

“Let’s get going home.”

 

It was a quick walk home, but I could already tell something was wrong when I opened the door. There were five sets of shoes by the door already.

I stopped walking once I entered the living room. I tried not to let myself twitch while glancing at Master. His eyes met mine before looking away. It was like he was saying, “It’s not my fault.”

_Come on these are Master’s friends, so smile._

“Sui came with you today.”

“Oh, yes…” came from Sui who looked most out of place, unlike Shinwoo who spoke next.

“There are no cups. Chairman, could you bring us some cups?”

I could feel M-21 glance at me as I made my way into the kitchen. He followed as I set about collecting some cups onto a tray. After getting himself a drink of water, he leaned against the kitchen bench.

“Would you like some help?”  
  
“It’s ok. I got it”  
  
 _It is my job to protect and serve the house and Master._ I just needed to focus on the good things. Like the fact that Master was here and that he has made friends.

  
I spent the rest of the day cleaning the house after the kids left. Once the house was spotless, I headed down into the lab. M-21 was already there sitting next to the tank.

“M-21, we might end up with some guests tonight. It would be better if they didn’t find my M-24 or my lab.”

He looked at me with curious eyes, but nodded.

“Sure.”

I moved over to the screen. There had been a slight improvement since I started. It was nowhere near as much as I would have liked, but it went as predicted. It was only due to the fact that M-21 was part werewolf that he had recovered so fast. Nobles didn’t have the healing ability that werewolves did, so it was understandable that M-24 was taking a lot longer.

“He is doing as well as predicted. There has been a steady rate of improvement.”

M-21 glanced at me and I saw relief in his eyes.

   
It was lunch time and there were two Nobles sitting in my office. They seemed to be talking about someone. But it didn’t sound like they knew that Master or I were here. Was it a coincidence, them being here? And why were they in my office?

Regis turned his eyes towards me.

“I need you to do one more thing.”

“Yes.”

“We need a place to stay while we are here.”

I couldn’t have them around humans without knowing why there were here.

“How about my place?”

He glanced towards Seira who nodded.

“That will suffice.”

The bell rang and they stood and left without another word. _This will be a good test to see what they are like. But it will be difficult to have to stay at human speed all the time._  

  
When we entered the house, I tried not to cringe at the extra shoes by the door. Entering the living room, I saw that the coffee table was covered in an assortment of snacks, which will naturally lead to crumbs all over the place.  
  
 _Sigh. Think of clean labs and perfect DNA._

Shinwoo was the first one to speak.

“How come you guys are here? Sir, what’s going on?”

“Oh, they are the children of an acquaintance of mine.”

Not a lie as I did know Gejutel, who must be Regis’ elder.

“They will be staying with me for a while.”

“I see. Then you’ll be staying with Rai?”

“This will be fun!”

“It’ll be even more fun.”

“We will need to come over more often!”

_They really didn’t need to do that._

“We haven’t properly introduced ourselves. I’m Ikhan Wu. Nice to meet you. This is Shinwoo Han.”

“Hi.”  
  
“Yuna Seo and Sui Lim. Nice to meet you.”  
  
“Hello.” 

“Lastly, this is Rai. He lives abroad and has come here for the first time. We call him Rai, but that isn’t his real name. His real name is Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.”

I watched as their eyes widened, not in reconnection, but in awe. _So they didn’t know the Noblesse’s true name._

I turned slightly as M-21 entered. I heard the children greet him, but I was more focused on the Nobles sending glares at him. He didn’t falter in his step as he walked past them and strait into the kitchen. Slipping off my jacket so as not to get it dirty, I followed.

M-21’s hand shook as he got himself some water, but he was shaking in anger rather than fear. He slammed his cup down. Lucky none of it spilled on to the floor.

“You must be curious.”

He turned and looked at me over his shoulder.

“Will you tell me if I am?”  
  
It showed his trust in this place that he kept up with his honesty.

“Sure. Ask what you want to know. I may not be able to tell you everything, but I am willing to tell you up to a certain point.”

“Ok.”

He washed his glass without another word and headed up to his room.

 

It was late into the night when the Nobles left. The children had gone home an hour ago and it had been up to me to clean up. _I will make those Nobles clean up next time; no way was anyone staying here free of charge._

Seira and Regis stopped in at the police station, so Master, M-21 and I landed on a nearby roof. It surprised me when M-21 came with us instead of going down to see M-24.

“Why are you tailing them? Aren’t they one of you?” M-21 asked.  
  
“One of us. Why do you think that?” I replied, glancing at him.

“You brought them home, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did. But there were some issues… I have to keep an eye on them.”

“That’s not the only reason I thought you guys were comrades. If my eyes aren’t deceiving me, they are Noblesse or vampires.”

We both looked towards Master. How was I going to answer this?

“You two must be Noblesse, as well.” M-21 prompted.

“I’d like to say that what you’ve said is wrong. But what you’ve said isn’t too far from the truth. I apologize for not being able to tell you everything. But I will tell you this. As you’ve guessed, those two are indeed Noblesse as you call them.” I gestured to where Seira and Regis were.

“So I was right.”

“But we can’t call them our comrades since we don’t know their intentions yet. And the Noblesse are different from vampires.”

“Different?”

“Yes. The vampires that are known to humans are mutants.”

“What?”

“Noblesse don’t feed on human blood… Well, they could if they wanted to. Blood has a lot of nutrients, after all. Humans also feed on the blood of animals. You can consider it the same thing.” I continued to explain, thinking of the experiments I had done to do with blood drinking and its effects. Those were good times.

“They would prefer to avoid drinking human blood. There are several reasons for this, but one of them is because by taking blood from someone, they can make the other become a subject to them. Most of them try to avoid drinking blood from humans and other races. But there’s always some who act however they wish. The ones who do that appear from time to time and those who become subject to them sometimes get power instead. The problem is that those that are subjected start feeding on the blood of others as well. And those victims feast on another, and another. These incidents began to repeat. And from these abnormal relationships, beings who can’t be controlled and thirst for blood start to appear. And those are what humans refer to as vampires. Those vampires were labelled as mutants and creating them became forbidden.”

“I thought that Noblesse were vampires. That was the information I got from the organization, that Noblesse were the top of vampires.”

“It’s somewhat connected, so I can’t say you were totally wrong.”

“Lastly… It seems the meaning has changed.”

“Which one?”

“Noblesse didn’t refer to all of them.”

“What do you mean?”

“Noblesse refers to only one being”

“Two,” came Master’s voice. “Remember that you are a Noblesse, too.”

With that he turned and that was my sign to lead the way back home. I couldn’t help but smile as I lead the way.

 _Now that you're back, I am just the Noblesse fallen angel._  
  
I felt his amusement through our connection.

  
  
The next day was uneventful, but when M-21 returned home, he looked like something was troubling him. I gave him time to come to me, listening as he moved around.

It wasn’t until he was leaning on the railing outside late that night that I took my chance to talk to him.

“You looked troubled. Something happened?”

“No. It’s nothing. Where are those two?”

“They went out just now. I was about to go down to the lab. Do you want to join me?”

He nodded and led the way.

Once we were in the lab he took his normal place beside the tank, while I when to the computers to see M-24’s stats.

“His recovery speed is starting to increase, as is his stability. I might be able to wake him up in about three months.”

There was silence for a few minutes before he spoke.

“You know he didn’t choose to be like this. This guy is way too kind to choose this kind of life.”   
Did one of the Nobles make a comment about him? If they did I would have to get them back for it.

  
M-21 was late and both the Nobles were nowhere to be seen. It was almost time for dinner and M-21 knew I like to have everyone sitting down for dinner. It had started when Master and I first met. I had been a way to get Master away from the window and then it became a way to make sure I took a break. There had been a few times Master had had to come see me as I had lost track of time.

It looked like I would have to go get M-21. When I stood, so did Master. So Master was coming too, it would seem.

We found Regis and Seira on the path heading back from the school and from the looks of it they were having a heated conversation. We were just in time to see Regis use his powers on M-21.

At first M-21 looked shocked, but then grew mad and much to my and Regis’ surprise, he shook it off. It didn’t take long for Regis to recover and send a glare at M-21.

“Fine. Now I’m interested in you as well.”

It looked like it was my turn to step in. Putting on a smile, I stepped forward. As much as I wanted to put Regis in his place, it would have to wait.

“Here you all are. We came to look for you all, since you were all late. But I didn’t know you were all together. Come on, we need to go make dinner.”

It didn’t surprise me when Master stepped forward and declared he wanted ramen. The trip home was full of tension, but it was good to see M-21 standing his ground. It was just more proof that he was starting to feel safe.

 

They were still at it when dinner was dished up.

“Don’t let your guard down.” Regis all but snarled at M-21.

“I would never do such a thing,” M-21 replied coolly.

“Don’t think this is over.”

“I never would.”

“I don’t know why you’re acting so brave, but you have the wrong idea about us.”

“Maybe I’m doing this because I have the right idea.”

“What?”

The tension seemed to be escalating rather than deescalating. Why were these two doing this?

“Don’t provoke me. You think I can’t use my power in front of humans?”

“Never thought that.”

The way he’s only confronting M-21 and not actually using his power must be due to his belief that we are all humans. Being reserved with his power when there is a possibility of injuring humans… Looks like he is still following the Noble rules. _But why are they here?_

Dinner fell quiet after that, but the tension stayed as we moved on to tea.

“Are you telling me to just obediently believe what you’re saying?” Regis said, starting up the verbal fight once more.

“That’s your problem. Why must I bother to persuade you?” M-21 replied.

“You… will die.”

“I’m not going to die easily.”

“Why you…!”

I tried to keep a straight face when Regis uncurled his power. This little brat couldn’t even be of age. To act so proud, but with nothing more than that to back it up? It was a good thing I had had years of acting human under my belt.

He glanced my way and tucked it back in. His eyes were fixed on M-21.

“I’ll be keeping an eye on you.”

His eyes then locked on mine.

“And you will forget this entire conversation.”

I smiled in agreement. I am a human and not against lying.

“Of course.”

His eyes fixed on Master next as he pulled out a bit of power.

“Look at me. You will forget what has happened and what has been talked about here.”

Master, unlike me, didn’t lie, but he let me play my game. Instead of saying anything, he took a sip of his tea.

Regis seemed to twitch before standing up and leaving. Seira bowed before following along.

“I’m guessing they wanted information on the hospital incident, right?” I asked.

“You knew.”

“I believe that it’s pretty much the only notable incident that would bring them personally. I was expecting something like this, but when he retracted his power, I knew for sure.”

“What do you mean? You knew for sure by seeing that?”

“They probably believe Master and I are human. He thought that if he used his power we ‘humans’ might have been hurt, so he pulled back.”

“In order to… not harm humans?”

“It doesn’t apply to all of them, but there are those who dislike harming humans. Seira and Regis are probably part of that group.”

Once the tea was cleared away, I looked towards M-21.

“I’ll be down in the lab in a little bit.”

He nodded getting the message before heading down.

Seeing Master’s nod, we headed out onto the balcony.

“Rajak what brings you here?”   
  
He appeared along Master's other side in a swell of black.

He fell into a bow.

“Noblesse.”

He stood and nodded to me.

“Frankenstein.”

Master inclined his head before moving to the railing and looking up to the night sky. It was his way of saying _you deal with this._

“Why are there Nobles here?”

“We didn’t know you were here. We just came to investigate the incident.”

“Then you are here to keep an eye on the other two.”  

“Yes, Regis is about to approach his coming of age.”

“I see. Don’t tell them about Master and me.”

He glanced at Master, who ignored us.

“Why?”

“It will teach them that humans don’t always need to be the ones protected.”

He seemed to think it over before nodding.

“Once they find out, I’ll be up for a spar with you.”

“I accept your offer.”

He bowed once more to Master before he disappeared.

“Master, excuse me. I’ll be going to go start the experiments.”

“Frankenstein. I trust you.”

“Leave it to me. I will make you the perfect ramen.”

“I have faith in you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all I am just letting you know that I will now be putting up teasers of my stories on a Facebook page called RaixFrankesntein. Please join up if you wish to read them.
> 
>  


	6. Tao and Takeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all I am just letting you know that I will now be putting up teasers of my stories on a Facebook page called RaixFrankesntein. Please join up if you wish to read them.

M-21 and I walked into the house. It had been a long day at work and the last thing I wanted to see was extra shoes by the door, a sure sign that the kids were here. 

“Oh, sir.”  
  
“Hello.”  
  
The children greeted him, to which I replied, “You’re all here,” trying to keep my smile in place.  
  
_All this food! All these crumbs! Why were children so messy?  
  
_ We headed into the kitchen as the children continued to chat.

“Why aren’t Shinwoo and Yuna here yet? They should be here by now. Should I send them a text?” Suyi asked.  
  
“Let’s just start eating. They’ll be here soon.” Ikhan told her.  
  
“Yuna won’t mind, but Shinwoo will. Seeing as we came without him and now if we eat without him…”  
  
“Forget about him. He makes me so…” Ikhan snapped.  
  
“What’s wrong? You were acting strange at school.”  
  
“He chatted with a hacker that tried to hack into the police server.”  
  
“Why? Why would Shinwoo do that?”  
  
“No idea. The hacker talked to him and he answered. I don’t know what to say.”  


By the time I went up stairs changed and came back down, Shinwoo and Yuna had joined the children. Ikhan looked relived that they were here but still annoyed at Shinwoo. 

* * *

Once the children left, I stood in the lounge room watching M-21 and Regis talk waiting for them to get a move on.  
  
“One more question.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Why are you at a human school? What’s your purpose?”  
  
“Me?” Questioned M-21  
  
"Who else?”  
  
“I work there.”  
  
“You really want me to believe that? You seriously want me to believe you?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter if you do.”  
  
“Even if that’s true, I’m not comfortable with you living with humans. If I see anything strange, I won’t let it go.”  
  
“Whatever.”

   
I’d had enough of them sitting around doing nothing.  
  
“While this conversation has been enlightening, there seems to be a serious lack of clean up going on.”  


so I gave them a look that I generally reserve for errant werewolves who have pissed me off.  
  
“I SAID CLEAN.”

   
I stood back when they started to collect up the rubbish.  
  
“I’m only cleaning because owner of this house doesn’t like mess.”  
  
“I’m only cleaning what I ate. It’s the classy thing to do as a Noble. I’m nothing like you.”  
  
“Of course. I didn’t eat anything. I’m doing this even though I don’t have to.”  
  
“Don’t lie. You ate the candy the human girl gave you. You think I didn’t see that?”  
  
“Just like you said, I ate it because she gave it to me.”  
  
“That’s why you have to clean up as well.”  
  
“I ate what she gave me and it was very little. You’re the one that ate a lot.”  
  
“The male human gave it to me.”  
  
“I saw you. He said you needed to get taller… Maybe that’s why you ate a lot.”

I glance away from those two to see Seira working away.  
  
“Seira clears up voluntarily. As the Chairman, I’m glad to have a student like you.”

She looked bashful but also pleased that I praised her. I was almost happy until Regis opened his mouth while pointing at Master.  
  
“But why is he sitting down and not cleaning up?”  
  
_How am I meant to answer that?  
_  
“Don’t mind him… just do your cleaning”  
  
“Nonsense. He ate all this with us. HE’S OBLIGED TO CLEAN UP!”  
  
_I am going to kill him slowly_. Why can’t he just focus on his own task?

Before I could come up with a reason, Master stood up and started to clean. ~~up~~  
  
“Ahhh.”  
  
What can I do? Master, just kill me now.

* * *

  
It had been a long time since I had gotten home so early. I had gotten all of the paperwork done and come home to find the children hadn’t come over. M-21 still hadn’t gotten home from work and the Nobles were out.

Making Master and myself some tea, I took a seat on the couch.  
  
“I don’t know how long it’s been since we’ve had a peaceful moment.”

I had just gotten the words out of my mouth when the Nobles got back. _Peace sure doesn’t last long these days. Nothing I can do about it. I miss the days when I was the only one living with Master._

“Judging from your steps, you had an unpleasant incident?”  
  
Regis’s eyes bugged slightly. He mustn’t have realized he was doing it.

“You must be very upset to be reacting like this.”

“That’s right.” Seira agreed.  
  
“Seira.” Regis complained  
  
“He seems… sulky.”  
  
“Seira what are you saying?”  
  
“Why do you think I’m upset, because of him?”

“Him.” I asked.  
  
_Did he have an argument with M-21 again?_  
  
“Yeah, the guy staying here. I’m not reacting like this because he lied to me. So don’t get me wrong.”  
  
“What do you mean, he lied to you?”  
  
“He said he’s staying here because of his mission.”  
  
_Why would M-21 say that?  
  
_ “Mission.”  
  
“I heard him talk with his colleagues.”  
  
“He was… with his colleagues.”  
  
M-21’s colleagues were all dead, apart from the one in my lab. So who were they?

“That’s right. We caught him with them just a while ago. They said that he was here on a mission.”  
  
“Where… did he go?”  
  
“I don’t know. He went with them.”

If the person talking to M-21 was strong, he might have been looking out for Regis and Seira. It doesn’t matter that they are older, they still look like kids. And from what I have seen, M-21 has a soft spot for kids.

_What should I do? Should I go fetch him or should I give him some time?_

  
I waited till the Nobles left for their rooms before turning to Master and stating.  
  
“There is no way M-21 would have left M-24.”  
  
“Yes, his soul was always calling out to the other.”  
  
“Master, if I may go look into it.”

Master nodded, but I could see his concern, too. I quickly headed upstairs to change before leaving. I stretched out my senses looking for M-21 or anything slightly nonhuman.

There it was, towards the old Union lab facility. I had to wait a few blocks before jumping onto the roof and travelling by them. Once there I stopped and searched for M-21. He was travelling with three other people, which didn’t tick me off until I saw he was hurt.

 _How dare they hurt one of my patients!_ He was under my care while he was healing and no one hurt those under my care. I turned to face the man next to me who had shown up as I was observing the others. His purple hair was tied up and he had a large case next to him.

“I’m very sorry. It seems I’ve made you wait.” I told him.  
  
“Not really. I thought I should capture you alive instead of killing you and I haven’t been waiting long.” He said not moving yet.  
  
“That’s good.”

“Watching us from up here means you can’t be up to anything good.”  
  
“I know it’s not polite to spy on you from here, but what can I do.”

“But I didn’t know you were watching me.”  
  
“I spotted you when I was away from my team. I don’t think I would have found you otherwise.”  
  
“That’s comforting. Shall we start?” I asked.  
  
“Why not.”

I moved in to see what he was like. He used the case as a shield and to my amazement, it didn’t break. I moved back as he swung it at me. I had to jump to avoid the next swing. He was doing a good job attacking and defending with such a large thing. But if he’s using a case then I’ll just have to break it.

I shot out spikes of dark energy before slashing out, jumping back onto another roof top. Once the dust cleared I could see he was holding something…  
  
“A sniper rifle?”  
  
_Was that what was in the case?_

He shot at me, but I easily avoided the shots. I shouldn’t give a sniper distance like this.

Jumping at him, I summoned dark energy into my hand. I was almost on him when I had to lean back to avoid a hit to the head.

“You can swing it like that, huh? You’re tougher than you look.”  
  
So he was about close range and long range.  
  
“You, too, are stronger than you look.”

I stepped in and got under the rifle. He was surprised, but not too surprised: I ended up exchanging the rifle for a smaller gun now pointed at my head.  
  
“Change of plans. I can’t take you back alive.”  
   
I smiled as I moved my hand just in time to stop the bullets. He blocked the hits I threw at him with his guns.

We danced for a bit with him shooting while trying to put some distance between us while I kept on closing in.

He was fast and I had let too much time pass with my fun. His team would be here any minute. So I would need to leave for now. Jumping up, I summoned dark energy and sent it straight down, covering my escape.

He was stronger than the agents Marie and Jake. If the others were as strong as him, it would be a tough fight without undoing the seal. I needed to know why M-21 was with them. I couldn’t make a move before I knew things for sure.

  
Master was on the balcony when I returned.  
  
“Master, I found them heading towards the Union lab.”  
  
“How did he look?”  
  
“Not so good. I don’t know what he has in mind, but I’m not so sure if he will be able to escape alone after he has fulfilled his plans. Especially considering the guy I fought against… Master, what do you have in mind?”

“We shall wait until he finds what he wants.”

* * *

  
Taking Master shopping was a hard task. It took three times longer than what it would have by myself. But he had wanted to come after I told him I was taking Seira to the market. It would be worth having someone around who could see to the shopping when I went away. There was no way I could send Master as he would give all the shopping money away to anyone who asked and that was if he even made it to the shops without getting lost

Tomorrow I would start helping Seira perfect her cook. She seemed to be a quick learner and I was sure she would take to cooking in no time.

The three of us were sitting down drinking tea when Regis got back, bringing the smell of gunpowder with him.

“Regis.”  
  
“It’s nothing. I met those guys before, so I taught them a lesson.”  
  
“The guys from before.”  
  
_What guys was he talking about?_

“His colleagues.”  
  
“You met M-21.”  
  
“No, he wasn’t there. Only the guys that took him were there. What a fool, to have colleagues with no class at all. I should say something to him when I see him.”

Although they argued, Regis seemed worried that M-21 was not with us. Master must have sensed this too, as he offered Regis a biscuit, which was nice of him. That is, until Regis started to eat it.

“Regis, I’d like it if you didn’t leave crumbs.”  
  
He gave me a confused look.  
  
“You are dropping biscuit crumbs.”  
  
I was so tempted to let Dark Spear eat him just so he couldn’t drop any more. So instead I sent him my best death glare, hoping he would die of shock

* * *

It was the next night and we were just finishing up making dinner. Seira had done a good job and had been quick to pick it up just like I had predicted. Just a little more help and I would be able to leave her to make Master dinner while I’m away.

“Seira you did well. I taught you a little, but I didn’t think you could cook so well. I always say this, but I am glad to have a student like you.”

Glancing at my watch, I saw that the children were running late.

“That’s strange. The kids should be here by now.”

Seira froze for a second before turning away from the table.

“Seira what’s wrong.”  
  
“I lost connection with Regis.”  
  
“Connection with Regis?”  
  
“We are somewhat mentally connected. We can’t communicate unless we intend to but we are always aware of each other’s presence. We can feel it up to a certain distance… but that feeling disappeared. That means he’s either unconscious or dead.”

Regis wouldn’t move to a remote place without telling Seira. It was likely that this had something to do with the ones Regis fought with.

“I should go find him. Both of you enjoy your meal.”

With that she left and I turned to Master.  
  
“Regis was supposed to be coming with the students. They might have been caught up in this.”

Master was heading to the door. I pulled it open for him and I followed as we headed out into the night.

  
It didn’t take us long to discover where the fight had happened. _Great. This mess will mean more work for me to cover up._

“There are signs of a struggle, but no sign of the kids. We should go to the Union lab that was closed down recently.”

Master gave me a nod of approval to lead the way there.

On the rooftop above the lab I spotted the long haired guy from earlier.

“I assumed you would be here,” I told him.  
  
“Why are you here again?”

“I have some business to take care of.”

“I didn’t go after you when you ran away, but don’t think I will let you go today.”  
  
“My embarrassing past… this is awkward.”

Why did he have to say that in front of Master? I turned to Master before the other could say anything more.  
  
“Master, please proceed first. I’ll catch up with you soon.”

Master didn’t bother to reply; he just kept going.

“I’m not letting you pass so easily.” The sniper said.    
  
He turned his aim on Master. I stepped in front, the need to kill him in that moment rising in me.

“How _dare_ you point a gun at my Master?”

He took a few seconds to recover, but he was soon firing at me. Dodging, I sent a slash of power at him. We began to dance, him shooting and me striking out, neither of us landing a hit until I sent a cross of power at him. It managed to scratch him but not enough.

I couldn’t risk using more power right now, not knowing what I could be facing next, but the longer this dragged on more danger Master could be in.  

The next hit he didn’t dodge completely: instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill. _Was he trying to transform himself with a pill?_ Once the dust settled, I took in his change of appearance. His skin was darker now and the pulse in power was stronger. Looking at the changes, I guessed that it was indeed a power-up.

_He’s Different from M-21, Marie and Jake. Let’s check it out._

Sending a slash of energy out to see what would happen, I followed his movements as he moved behind me. His increase in speed was amazing.

We danced for a bit in close combat. He was like an annoying fly. Neither one of us was landing a hit and I was wasting time instead of catching up to Master.

“I admit that you are strong, but your power is useless if you can’t hit me.” I told him trying to get him to back down. He really would not be able to win this fight.  
  
“I don’t have enough firepower to completely annihilate you, but trying to hit you is a great inconvenience.”

He’s right. I couldn’t compete with his speed while dodging the bullets and trying not to kill him, but I also could not break the seal without Master’s permission.

“I’ll kill you and then I’ll kill the one who ran away.” He said smirking at me.  
  
I could hear the snap myself as I pulled out my power. It exploded, making him have to jump back. My wings snapped forth.

“What will someone like you do to my Master? For making me disobey my Master’s commands, I will completely annihilate you.”

“It would be a good idea to bring out everything you have. After all, I don’t want you to die too quickly… ready?”

I brought my wing down, sending a spike from above him, impaling him through his chest.  
  
“That was boring. You were so arrogant before, when you were this weak? Just die.”  
  
With that I sent another five spikes through him and then let him drop. When I approached, I saw that he was still alive.

“You managed to minimize the damage under such circumstances. Not bad. Amplifying your ability is interesting. But it’s too bad I’ll have to kill you now.”

“I have a request. There are some children in the place you’re about to go to.”  
  
“Children.”  
  
“They’re just ordinary children who have nothing to do with us. If possible please save them.”

I felt Master’s power then. I couldn’t afford anymore time here. Turning around I left him there. I didn’t stop my power till I was almost with Master. My eyes bugged as a large man swung at Master. I jumped in immediately, not wanting him to even touch Master.  
  
I smiled at him as I sent him into the wall right behind one of his friends.

“Frankenstein. Stand down. Protect the children.”  
  
“But Master.”  
   
He glanced at the children and then back to his opponent.  
  
“Yes, Master.”

I moved to stand between the others and turned my eyes on the enemy. M-21 looked like he was in a bad way, but there was nothing I could do about it here.

One of the agents was taking a pill just like the guy did before. This guy's skin darkened, but the next thing that happened surprised me. His teammate stabbed him in the back.

“Krantz, what are you doing?”  
  
“Don’t be surprised. I’m only doing what I have to do.”

The one off to the side spoke up.  
  
“What do you mean?”

“I’m just following protocol for meeting a strong enemy. Don’t get me wrong. It’s not an attack. I’m just absorbing his power. You were all designed to be absorbed by me.”

“No way.”  
  
“Simply put, DA-5 was created solely for me. This is the strongest match I have dealt with. It’s necessary for me to stick to the plan.”

I watched the one he was taking power from. He ~~was~~ wilted till all that was left was skin and bone. But the other guy grew as his muscles bulged. Spikes came from his arm and his veins shone a bright blue.  

“After all those stupid things you have done in the past, you managed to increase your power quite well.” Krantz said at the dyeing man.  
  
He turned to the other agent next. 

“You had a reason when you told Shark to take the D.”  
  
“Yeah, it was best to absorb him after he took it as his power would have reached its maximum. Thanks to him, my speed and power doubled.”

Turning to Master, he saw that Master wasn’t the least bit concerned. Knowing Master, he would dislike the waste of life.  
  
“So, you’re still confident? I don’t know who you are, but I don’t like your attitude. DIE.”

He slashed out at my Master. Master’s shield come up protecting him even though it was a waste of his power. Why wouldn’t Master let me fight this?

“How could this be … But I absorbed Shark’s power…”  
  
“Tao, WAKE UP! ARE YOU DISOBEYING MY ORDERS?”

From what I had seen from Master, this one wasn’t a threat. He was just here to follow orders.  
  
This was confirmed when Ikhan cried, “Rai help him please! He’s not like the others. He tried to help us!”  
  
“That’s right,” Yuna added in.  
  
The children seemed desperate. What had happened between them?  

Ikhan moved his eyes from Master to Tao.  
  
“Big bro, why are you listening to him? I’m not exactly sure what’s going on, but… He’s going to kill you. WHY WOULD YOU JUST DIE LIKE THAT?”  
  
“Well… I don’t know. You wouldn’t understand. That’s the destiny of a modified human like me.”

My fist collided with his face, knocking him back towards the kids. He skidded to a stop only a few feet from M-21.

I was meant to be looking after the children. If one of them tried to run in, that would put them in danger.  
  
“The children want you to live, so you are my responsibility. Go help M-21.”

He let out a small laugh before nodding.  
  
“Sure.”

“Tao, you get back here. Are you going to betray me and the Union?” Krantz Snapped at him.  
  
“I’m not going to go through them to get to you. Unlike you I have a brain.”

Master’s voice wasn’t raised, but nevertheless you could hear it clearly.  
  
“Stop.”  
  
Master’s opponent froze.

“Why are you begging… Ikhan, Yuna, Shinwoo, Sui. You don’t need to beg me.”  
  
“Rai,” the children said.  
  
Even though it made me smile at their friendship it also made my heart ache. I knew what was happening a moment later as blood started to coat the floor.

“Master please, let me instead.”

“What’s this?”  
  
“Blood!”

It formed around Master in a blood field before making a tornado like structure.  
  
I threw up a shield even though I couldn’t see what was going on in there. I knew it would be over in a moment. And then just like that it was gone.   

Master… I hoped he was ok.

“Mister.”  
  
M-21 sat up much to my surprise.  
  
“Are you ok?” Yuna asked.  
  
“He opened his eyes.”  
  
“How do you feel?”

Was this Master’s doing? I had thought he was a goner. His healing was getting better, but this should have been impossible. Making my way over to the children, I smiled at them.

“Is everyone ok?”  
  
“Please call an ambulance.”  
  
“We are fine but Shinwoo and Regis-”  
  
“And Mister, they’re hurt pretty bad.”  
  
Regis wobbled to his feet. His clothes were tattered, he must have put up some fight.  
  
“I’m… ok.”  
  
“Regis, are you sure?”  
  
“Nothing serious.”

“I’m ok too.”  
  
“Shinwoo.”  
  
“But Mister isn’t.”

I dropped down to look him over better. I was right with my first guess. He should have been dead.

Yuna was crying but still managed to speak.  
  
“He tried to protect us… He’s wounded because of us.”

He protected the children. I couldn’t believe M-21 was protecting the children even up to this point.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“So… I heard you got hurt trying to save the children. Good job.”

He looked confused for a moment before he smiled.  
  
“I did what I had to do.”

“Let’s get out of here… Yuna, Ikhan and Sui, can you please help Shinwoo.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Regis, can you move?”

“Sure. No problem.” 

Such a Noble thing to act tough even when you're about to fall down.  
  
“Seira, can you help M-21.”  
  
I turned to Tao.  
  
“Hey, your friend is on the next rooftop over.”  
  
“What.”  
  
“Bring him with you.”  
  
“Ok.”

I waited till they had all left before turning to Master. He was wiping blood off his chin.  
  
“MASTER.” I rushed over to him. “Your body isn’t…”  
  
“No need to worry.”  
  
“But that much impact on your body.”  
  
“The children begged for it.”

As Master walked off, I couldn’t help but think how little had changed.

_Nothing has changed about you Master. Even your feelings towards humans._

Master turned his head slightly so I could see the smile upon his face.  
  
“Frankenstein. You, too remain unchanged. You are always being naughty.”

“I apologize for my behavior. When we get back I will accept my punishment for going against Master’s orders.”  
  
“Frankenstein. If you disobeyed my commands, then you must have had a good reason. Do not worry about it.”  
  
“Master.”  


	7. Vampires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter is so late.

M-21 and Takeo were still out cold, but there was no threat to their lives anymore. M-21 would get better soon because his abilities had increased.  
  
Takeo injuries are also healing rapidly even though they were made with the Dark Spear’s power. The wounds were very deep, so it would take a while. Still, his recuperative power is impressive. By the time he appeared with his comrade, most of his near fatal injuries had begun healing.

That would mean he had to exhibit a completely different recuperative power right after I left him _._

_Could that have anything to do with him using the drugs to elevate his power?_

Of course, there is nothing strange about a drug that emphasizes recuperative abilities. I would have to look into it more when they awaken. For now it was time to go check on Master.

The racket the children were making made me raise an eye.

“To think Regis and Seira are Vampires.”  
  
“If they’re hungry would they suck our blood?”

“THAT’S ENOUGH… HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WE’RE ANYTHING LIKE THOSE INELEGANT THINGS?”

I agreed with Regis though I disapproved of him raising his voice. How can they think of Master like that?

Shinwoo and Ikhan grabbed each other as they screamed.  
  
“I don’t exercise a lot, so my blood's not fresh.”  
  
“I-I’m sorry my blood tastes bad.”

It was Tao that stepped in to take control of the situation.  
  
“You guys are misunderstanding something. Your friends are really quite different.”  
  
“What do you mean by that? You just said they were vampires” Shinwoo asked.  
  
“Well, for us it’s convenient to use the term vampire, but how should I say this… In all honesty we really can’t compare your friends to Vampires. To put it briefly, they’re exalted beings that we can call nobles.”

“Then, they’re sort of like those classy vampires from the stories? Where the vampire lives in elegant castles like real nobility?” Ikhan questioned.  
  
“That’s a fitting image. It makes things easier to understand.”  
  
“What about you, big brother?” Ikhan asked Tao.  
  
“My colleagues and I were originally humans, but our capabilities were enhanced through experiments. Simply put, we can be seen as modified humans. We’re not really human. Shall I say we’re monsters created by humans for some aim or another?”

The children looked sad as they took in what he said. I was going to have to have a word with him about that. He was way closer to human then I was. If anything I was the monster, thou self created.

“What about Rai?”

“My Master is a Noble just like Regis and Seira. Thou he is one of the higher ups.” I answered stepping it to the room.

The children were quick to bombard me with questions.

“Chairman.”  
  
“How are they?”

“Are they going to be ok?”

“Their wounds are deep, but nothing Life threatening. They will recover with a few days rest” I replied and was pleased when they all relaxed.

“That’s really good.”  
  
“What a relief.”

“I’m sorry you had to experience something like this again.” I told them.

“Again? Chairman what do you mean by that? It sounds as if this kind of thing has happened to us before.” Ikhan spoke looking shocked.

“Ikhan, what kind of nonsense is that?” Shinwoo told him.

“Yeah, you must be overreacting.” Yuna added in  
  
“Ikhan is right, excluding Sui, the three of you have gone through a similar experience. You don’t remember it because you had your memories erased.” I told them keeping my tone flat.

“Our memories erased?” Shinwoo said sounding unsure.  
  
“If that’s the case shouldn’t there be some parts missing? I don’t have anything like that.” Ikhan questioned.

“Neither do I.” Yuna added in.

“What do you mean by erasing a person’s memories? How is that possible?” Ikhan asked.

“Isn’t everything that has happened recently rather implausible?” I questioned back.  
  
“That’s true.”  
  
“There is no choice but to erase your memories of this incident for your own good.” I told them.  
  
“Are you saying that we will be in danger if we remember the incident?”

Regis stepped in to take over answering.  
  
“Yes. Even among humans only a small minority are aware of the facts regarding us. All matters of our existence must be kept a thorough secret. If facts about us are brought to light, we have to erase the memories of all the humans who know the truth. Didn’t you say you wondered why humans weren’t aware of such truths even now? It’s exactly because of this reason.”

“That goes for us too. The organization I’m from won’t immediately know that you guys are connected to this incident, but it’s not impossible that they may find out. If that happens the organization won’t stop with just erasing your memories.” Toa added in.

“That’s enough there” I stepped in. “There was no need to scare the children anymore.”  
  
“So it’s unavoidable then, we are really going to forget everything that’s happened?” Ikhan asked  
  
“There is no other choice.” I told him.  
  
“So we’ll have to forget the fact that Regis risked his life for us. Even the fact that Mister put his life on the line to protect us.” Yuna asked and I could hear how close she was to crying. I should have just wiped there memories without putting them through this.

“Shinwoo even stood up against those scary people in order to protect us.” Sui spoke and she was just as close to tears.

“I didn’t do anything but Rai’s the one who saved us, and having to forget that just doesn’t seem right.” Shinwoo said looking down.

All eyes turned to Master. Master sighed and just took another sip of tea.

“Chairman is it really ok to forget that? All of you put so much effort in for our sake…Is it really ok for us to live without knowing that?” Yuna was crying by the end of it.

Masters voice sounded through the room made even the children stop.  
“Perhaps… No one did it to be remembered. They only did what they wished to.”

The way he spoke was just like him. He was always one to bring in clarity to a situation. Maybe it was to do with how long he had lived, even being denied companionship for so long he was bound to pick up a few things.

“Tao, Regis and Seira please leave the room.”

They nodded and followed my instructions.  

Master nodded at me.  
  
“Children take a seat and look at me.”

Lowering the mental shield I kept up, I focused on them.  
  
“You will remember nothing about tonight. Instead you will remember coming over where you all fell asleep early after playing so much. Now sleep.”

With that they all fell asleep falling in on each other.

“Master, I’ll take them home.”

He nodded.

  
  
Master and Regis where in the lounge sipping the tea I just made, while Seira was getting ready to make dinner and Tao was talking none stop but even so I heard the footsteps out of place.

Looks like one of my patients was awake.  
  
“M-21 what are you doing out of bed.” I asked walking into the hallway.  
  
He looked down for a moment as if thinking what to say.

He had been moving away from the kitchen and the only other place I could think of him going would be to see M-24. It would be what I would have done, if I had been away from Master for a few days.

“Come on, let's go get you scanned.”  
  
I turned and made a steady pace down to the lab, making sure to make it not too much slower than normal, as that would just hurt his pride. Normally I wouldn’t have even allowed him out of bed, but I knew he wouldn’t rest well until he was sure his friend was ok.

Once down there I didn’t turn to M-21 just talked to him as I move to the computer.  
  
“It will take a few minutes before everything is ready.”  
  
I listened to him move towards the tank. His pace was slow, but even, which was a good sign.

I spent the next few minutes reading through M-21 old data. I was right. From these states He shouldn’t have survived. I would have to redo this, maybe a check up once a week would help me predict his progress, not that I had ever seen someone like him.

“M-21 when you're ready can you hop onto the scanner. Remember if you need me to stop for any reason just ask.”

After printing out the results I had sent M-21 back up to the room, telling him I would go through them after dinner and let him know what I found. Just from a glance I knew that most of his levels had risen dramatically. It was to the point that he would be almost fully recovered by morning.

A ding sounded reminding me that it was time to head up stairs. Grabbing Master’s ramen out from the machine I had built before making my way from my lab.

Most of the food was on the table with a space free for the one in my hand. Placing it down I took my spot at the table and watched Seira finish up and listen to Tao talking away.

I heard the footsteps before anyone else, but I wanted to see if they were going to join us.

“Takeo you're awake and you too M-21.” Tao shouted as they entered the room.  
  
“Takeo, how are you feeling?” Tao asked moving to stand right in front of his comrade.  
  
“I can move, but just barely. More importantly why are we here?”  
  
“No other choice. We had to treat your wounds somewhere far away from that place. So we ended up having to get help from these people.”  
  
“I see.”

Tako turned to look at me.  
  
“Thank you for all this.”  
  
“Oh, it’s no big deal.”  
  
It was a bonus to be able to examine them. I still wished I could've run scans, but I got some information nonetheless.

“What about Krantz, Shark and Hammer.”  
  
Tao just shook his head.  
  
“Tao, we’re withdrawing. Our mission was a failure, but that can’t be helped.”  
  
“Takeo, I don’t think it’s a good idea to go back.”  
  
“What are you talking about? Is it because of these people?”  
  
“No, that’s not it.”  
  
“Then why?”  
  
“Krantz is the one who killed shark.”  
  
“WHAT? KRANTZ KILLED SHARK? WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?” Takeo shouted making me frown. I didn’t like people shouting in Master’s house.  
  
“Shark died after all of his power was absorbed by Krantz.” Tao explained.  
  
“Krantz absorbed Shark’s power? What the hell…” Takeo’s confusion seemed to be growing, but at least he wasn’t shouting any more.  
  
“Krantz said that from the very beginning, the DA-5 was a team created only for him. We steadily cultivated our powers merely for Krantz’s sake. DA-5 isn’t so much a special unit carrying out the organization’s missions. It's more like research material. That’s what we were created for.”

“That’s.”  
  
“I know it’s hard to believe. After he was finished with Shark, Krantz tried to get me too. It was then that I got help from the kids.

"Do you think the union will be okay with us just going back? We lost three agents and the core subject of DA-5. I don’t have any obligation to go back anymore. I will never go back.”  
  
“But you know we can’t get away from the union.”  
  
“Takeo, did you forget who I am? I can make it look like we both died during the mission.”  
  
“I know you are capable of doing that. But unlike you I need to go back.”  
  
“You want to go back because of your sister, right? We failed the mission; they won’t just let us go. They will just blame us. It could be even more dangerous for your sister. You dying on a mission could be better for your sister… Takeo I will find your sister no matter what.”

“WHAT.” Takeo questioned.

“It will be much easier to find your sister if they don’t search for us.”  
  
“Tao, why would you?”  
  
“I never liked the other agents, unlike you. I was glad to hear that you were alive.”  
  
“Okay. Let’s just hide somewhere far from here. We can’t get others involved in this.”  
  
“Okay.”

They finally seemed to settle things as they turned came over to me.  
  
“I appreciate all your comfort.” Takeo spoke dipping his head slightly.  
  
“I’ll pay you back what we own next time.” Tao said through a grin before turning to M-21.  
  
“I guess this is goodbye.”

With Takeo still recovering they really shouldn’t be leaving.  
  
“You’re leaving?” I questioned, they still need more time to get well.

“We can’t cause anymore trouble.”  
  
“Right, M-21. I got the information you wanted… Right before shark called me to the lab.”  
  
“WHAT.”  
  
M-21 froze in shock.

“Finding the evidence wasn’t hard, but something about it is strange. The clearance level wasn’t that high. It was stored in several places, not just one. It’s probably because it was categorized as a failed experiment. I expected to find the information easily but I failed to do so.”

“What do you mean?”  
  
“It’s all gone.”  
  
“What?” M-21 seemed to shocked to say much else.  
  
“When I investigated further I found out that Dr. Crombell got rid of all documents the moment e left the lab. He got rid of all documents that were there for years. Why would he destroy data on you guys so suddenly? Especially when they were determined as failures.”

“We’ll get going now.” Takeo said.  
  
“We’ll keep everything about this place a secret so don’t you worry.”  
  
“We shall meet again.” Takeo said sending a small smile at M-21

I watched them turn and head for the door.

“WAIT.”  
  
It was M-21 who rarely ever raised his voice that called for the halt. All eyes went to him. He met my own.  
  
“I have a favour to ask”  
  
“Favour?” I questioned.

The look on his face was like someone was ripping out his fingernails.

“Can you let them stay here? I know I don’t deserve this as I’m in debt but I can’t just let them go. They are disposals like me. When the union tracks them down, they won’t be able to get away. Please...”

I smiled at him trying not to laugh.  
  
“M-21, why are you so nervous. If that is what, then that’s what will happen. This is your home too, after all.”

He looked shocked but mostly relieved. But at the same time I could see he was questioning what I had just said.

“Let’s all go have the dinner and then after that you can go pick out your rooms.”

  
  
I was down in my lab once more. The others had retired for the night and Master was in the lounge going through his school work.

I’d already worked on a new gun for Takeo. The old ones were okay, but anything the union had made I could make better. It was like the union only did half jobs. Lets run this experiment, but not fix any imbalances we pick up. I don’t know how they can call themselves scientist.   

Sitting up from the scanner I went to look it over. I ran this on myself once a week to keep my own records update. I never left notes on what I had done to myself, but I did leave a copy of my most recent results. My recovery speed had finally gotten back up since the use of the Dark Spear’s energy in my fight with Takeo. It hadn’t dropped by much at all, but I might have to think about asking Muzaka for a few vials of his blood.

“Frankenstein.”  
  
Masters voice had me spinning around to face him.  
  
“Master, is there something you needed.”  
  
“When was the last time you slept?”

I couldn’t think of what to say. When was the last time I had slept? Master had been here a few months now, I had slept maybe twice in the first month, but after M-21 getting here had I.

Master stayed quiet while he waited for me to answer. My eyes dropped to look at the ground before I tried to answer.

“Master… I…”

“You can be such a child.”  
  
He turned and I knew he wanted me to follow. Placing my lab coat on a hook, I did just that.

We ended up in our joint room. The room had a floor to ceiling window with table and chairs placed near it, book cases lining the walls and a large bed in the same dark wood as the table and chairs.

“Lay down.”  
  
I complied pulling the covers back before laying down. He nodded once before moving to take his spot at the window. Master looked so beautiful like this. I wished I could just watch him the whole night.

“Sleep, I will guard your dreams.”  
  
With that I closed my eyes and got ready to willed myself to sleep knowing full well that I would not have to worry about the Dark Spear tonight.  
  
‘Thank you, Master.’

I heard his sigh, the one I used when I was being difficult.  
  
‘Sleep.’

I was still smiling as sleep took me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 10 chapters of this story were written months ago ( February) and I am trying to edit and fix them up as best I can as my writing style has changed slightly. If I ever get time I may go back and edit the whole thing, but I am stretching my self thin with all the new stories and the two weekly chapters, so it would take me a few months.
> 
> I hope this story structure improves chapter 10 and onward.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	8. D

I felt Master moving around. My guess was he would be heading down here to the lab where M-21 and I were. Turning my eyes back to M-21’s results from his scan, I saw that it showed just about the same as the day before.

“Just as I thought. I figured that there would be no permanent injuries to your body from the fight.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Your physical state is clearly better than before.”  
  
“Any side effects?”

“Luckily, I didn’t find any. It might be too early to conclude anything, but your body definitely is becoming more stable.”  
  
“I thought so too, considering the speed of my recovery. I really thought I was gonna die in that last fight. The wounds were definitely severe.”  
  
“Yes indeed. Even considering the fact that Master assisted in your recovery, your ability to recover is incredible. By the time I arrived, your wounds were already healing.”

“I’m not sure, but when I passed out and… He called me.”  
  
“Master did.”  
  
“Well, I’m not sure. Maybe it was a dream.”  
  
“It could have been the echo from when Master boosted your power.”  
  
“That makes sense. Even before I came here I had strong resistance, stronger than any of my colleagues. But I had never knew that power and capability could be strengthened like this.”  
  
“Of course. After all, Master awakened your latent powers.”  
  
“True.”  
  
“You took pills that kept your body from collapsing. But after a while, you could go without taking the pills, right?”  
  
“That’s right. I don’t know how Crombell made them.”

“After examining your body, I discovered that you’re not a normal modified human.”  
  
“What do you mean?”

“I haven’t see others of the M-series apart from your comrade, so I can’t say for sure, but yours is a very simple design.”  
  
“Simple.”  
  
“You wouldn’t know what I am talking about. Typical modified humans are created using either enhanced human traits or transplants of other animal characteristics. But you’re different. Instead of being given enhanced abilities, you were genetically modified. You received a transplant of a particular organ from a particular organism. This was a long process. You couldn’t immediately display the powers you’d been modified with and well… It’s taken a rather long time for those abilities to show up with this much intensity.”  
  
“If I’m a specific experiment…”  
  
“Yes. That’s why you have such a remarkable recuperative ability. It’s because of that transplant that you have shown these kinds of results.”

M-21 paused, taking this all in before saying. “ _The origin of your power is not to be taken lightly_ is what your Master told me. What is this transplant you are talking about? Is it perhaps from a Noble?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“No? There aren’t any organisms as remarkable as you guys. Are there?”

I tried not to smile at that. He still thought me a Noble. How best not to lie to him?  
  
“Today, the world is ruled by humans, who used to be the weakest of all. But it wasn’t only the Nobles who ruled the old world.”

I could see him trying to work it out.

“Werewolf.”  
  
“Yes, you have their ability”  
  
“Werewolves still exist? I thought they were extinct...”  
  
“No, they are still around. After examining your body, it looks like the Union was able to obtain a werewolf heart.”  
  
“My heart is… A werewolf’s.”  
  
“Yeah, I was surprised, too. I’m not sure how the Union got a werewolf heart, but it proves that humans are very dangerous now. The werewolves won’t let this go if they find out.”  
  
He looked at me with slightly widened eyes.  
  
“We have one who may come to visit. He is Master’s friend. But I will make sure nothing happens to you.”

  
We both turned as the door opened. Why was Master here? He normally only came down when the others were asleep. Why had the Takeo and Tao come with him?

“This place… I thought it was just an ordinary house.”  
  
I smiled at Tao’s comment.   
  
“It’s my personal space. I’ve never had so many visitors.”

Moving quickly, I pulled out Master’s seat from its spot in the corner where it was normally kept.  

“Have a seat, Master.”  
  
I pressed the button on the biscuit machine I had set the moment I felt Master coming down. The lid rose as I grabbed a plate and placed a few on it before presenting it to my Master.

“I made them just for you. Are you satisfied with the taste?”  
  
I heard M-21 move and take a biscuit. Good, it looked like he was getting more comfortable with being down here. Moving from Master’s side to quickly fix his tea, I took in how Tao and Takeo were slightly tense, but not as much as M-21 had been  
  
They had been relaxing until they saw the tank in the corner.  
  
“WHAT.”  
   
“Who is that?”

M-21 flinched, but stepped forward.   
  
“This is my comrade, M-24.

Tao seemed to calm down, but Takeo was still agitated.

“What is he doing in the tank?”

M-21 turned to me with a look that almost said _help_.

“I put him in there when M-21 first moved here. There was no other way, as his cells had been degrading. I have been working on fixing the Union’s mistakes, but we still have at least another month before I can wake him up.” 

Takeo looked unsure, but Tao didn’t miss a beat. He walked right up to the tank.  
  
“M-24, it is nice to meet you, I’m Tao. I’m sure M-21 will be talking about me a lot to you, so I thought I better come say hello.”

Takeo just looked at him. I saw M-21 from the corner of my eye and he looked unsure of what to do.

“M-21 has just finished his scans and report on his condition. Would you like me to do the same for you?”  
  
  
Both of them turned eyes on M-21, who nodded.

“Tao, just wait, you will get to see all the machines in progress.” M-21 said with a smirk.

Tao turned to me.  
  
“Me first then!”  
  
“Okay. First of all, do you have any of the drugs I saw you using?”

They both nodded and pulled out a few from their pockets. I nodded as well, taking them. _What would I find in them? How did the Union create such a thing? What shortcuts did they take?_

I placed one them on my bench so I could look at them later before turning to them once more.  
  
“Do you want to draw your own blood or do you want me to do it?”

I knew from M-21 that they wouldn’t trust a scientist, so it would be better to get them to make their own choices.

“I know the theory behind it, but haven’t done it myself,” Tao said while rubbing his neck.  
  
“You can show them on me and tell them how to do it,” M-21 said as he moved to sit on the examination table.

   
I grabbed what I needed and then we all gathered around M-21 as I went through the steps. He made the perfect patient, didn’t even flinch when the needle went in. In fact he seemed to zone out. My guess was that this was how he got through it when the Union had been doing the experiments.   


Once that was done and I had three vials of blood from them, I ushered Tao over to lie on the scanner.  
  
“Since you’re a new patient I will be running a full scan. It will take about an hour depending if I need to double check anything. If at anytime you need me to stop or explain anything just let me know.”

M-21 smirked.  
  
I knew what he was thinking. He had done that on his second scan I had ever done on him.   
  
We had been part way through when he had said ‘stop’. After I had stopped everything and gone over to see him, He had smirked at me and said it was nothing. There had been no point in getting mad as I knew he had done it to test that me and make sure what I said wasn’t a lie. So all I had done was sigh and start it all back up.    
  
“Sure. Can I look over the results once you are done with them?”  
  
“Of course, I’ll have to translate it for you. Unless you can read the Noble language?”  
  
“You write your notes in the Noble language?”  
  
“Naturally, as only a few people can read it in the human world.”  
  
“I had guessed that Nobles had their own language, but I hadn’t found proof.”

Turning to Master, I switched to speaking in the Noble language.

 

“Master, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, do you need me to be getting you anything?”

“No, I am fine. You sound a little strange.”

“My apologies. I haven’t spoken it much over the last 800 years.”  
  


Master smiled but said nothing more so I turned back to the shocked human on the table.

“What did you just say?”  
  
“I was asking Master if he needed anything.”   
  
“All that just to ask if he needed something.”  
  
“The Noble language is very polite. There are many ways to disrespect someone in it.”

‘And you must have tried every way as a child.’

‘Master…’

  
  
M-21 was already next to M-24’s tank. He was not sitting down like he usually would. There must be too many people here. I was still moving to stand beside him when he asked, “How is he doing?”  
  
“He is improving. I have fixed most of the problems, but he will still need time to heal after this. I have noted one thing, however.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“There is a slight increase in brain activity whenever you’re around.”  
  
“How?”  
  
I turned to Master.

“Am I right in thinking that, due to M-24 being part Noble, his mind is slightly linked to M-21.”  
  
Master stood and made his way over to the tank for the first time since we had brought M-24 here. Placing his hand on the glass, Master looked at him.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Can he hear me?” M-21 asked.  
  
“He can sense that you are here and it makes his soul happy.”

  
While I had been waiting for the scans to be done, I had been looking at the pills which they had called the D. If it wasn’t for the very proper scientist in me, I might have laughed at the name. With the way less civilized kids talked, the meaning of _taking the D_ could seem very wrong.

Anyway, back on task. It had taken me half of Tao’s scan to figure out what the Union had intended to do with them and then double that time to figure out how I would go about fixing it up.

  
Now both their scans were done. I hadn’t seen much wrong with them apart from the damage from the pills, but I could see where I could improve them. Not that I would proceed without Master’s permission.  

I held out two pills to each of them.  
  
“What’s this?”  
  
“I found some problems with the D.”  
  
“D has a problem? There shouldn’t be. We’ve taken it several times.” Takeo stated.   
  
“Yeah like Takeo said, we haven’t had any side effects while taking D. We would have known.” Tao Said.    
  
“Yes, you go back to normal after the D effect is gone, however, some of it stays in your body. Or I should say, it has accumulated in your body over time.” I told them.

“WHAT?” Takeo asked.  
  
“D enhances your physical strength, but it carries a side effect as well. That’s why it only lasts for 30 minutes.”

“That’s right, but… I thought that limited time was to minimize the physical burdens on our bodies.” Tao spoke.   
  
“Tao’s right. Frequent use of the D would be a problem, but it wasn’t supposed to affect our body if we only took one at a time.” Takeo told him and Frankenstein felt like sighing.  
  
“Yes, the limited time is to protect your bodies. But it is also to avoid cell collapse in order to get reliable and stable results. You need to tolerate it to get the Maximized power without side effects. But that was only so that Krantz could absorb only your power and not the side effects. That’s why only your team could take the D. You were designed specifically for that use.”

To treat patients like this pissed me off. Not that I allowed it to show. Once Master was safe, I would have to go Union hunting. Maybe Muzaka could stand guard while Miss Seira and Regis looked after Master.

“Then, what are the side effects?”  
  
“It shortens your lifespan. They didn’t consider your physical conditions: they only cared about enhancing your abilities by using the D. The source of enhancing your power was your vitality. You can’t feel it now, but if you keep using D for another 3-4 years, you will feel your body’s cells collapsing.”

“Then… we only have 3-4 years left?” Takeo asked.   
  
“That’s only if you keep taking the D. I recommend you stop taking the D. You should be able to recover gradually with your physical abilities.”

“We gave you all we had left. We can’t get any more unless we get it from the Union.” Tao told him.

“That’s good to hear.”  
  
“Then the pills you gave us treat the side effects caused by D?” Tao asked.  
  
“No, that is the upgraded version of D. I didn’t have enough time to study it. The effects might not be as potent, but there won’t be any side effects.”  
  
“WHAT?” Tao shouted.  
  
“This pill upgrades our power like the D, but with no side effects?” Takeo asked.  
  
“D is something that can’t be made so easily. It made only for us… but you managed to remove the side effects…?” Tao asked sounding so confused.   
  
“It’s not a perfect version with the removal of the side effects. The intensity level is only about 30% of the D. But I will increase it, just give me some time. Like D, these pills will only work on you guys.”

“Why are there different colours?”   
  
“One of the pills is the less intense version of the D. The other will start to affect you immediately. I extended the intensity level to 200% of that of the D.”  
  
I had had extra time and wanted to outdo the Union.

“200%?”

“Yes. But it will use up your lifespan immediately. If you let out all your power, it can kill you in hours. Simply stating, your life can be short and glorious, oh and it tastes like strawberries.”

Takeo narrowed his eyes at me. 

“Who are you? How do you make things just like that?”  
  
“I’m curious as well.”

“So… You’re wondering about my true identity? To be honest, I think of the past whenever I look at you two. The past in which I thought of and lived for only one thing… Yes, at one point I was a person searching for knowledge. No matter what it cost, if only I could satisfy this insatiable thirst for knowledge. And when that thirst was satisfied, the joy. The happiness. The moment I realized the meaning of my existence…”

_How long ago was that? It’s been so long I can’t remember clearly. I was so pure when I first began to crave that silent knowledge. Now the world is much better. Back then, if I were curious about something, it wasn’t easy to find out anything about it. It meant that I had to personally go out and search for the answers. There just wasn’t enough data… No, there was nothing…_

A voice cut through my happy thoughts.   
  
“Frankenstein.”    
  
I dashed to my Master’s side.  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
  
“More tea.”


End file.
